Never Forgotten
by Cado Angelous
Summary: Its been a year since he died. It's time for Harry to admit to himself what he doesn't want to believe. It's time to say goodbye to his love.


Disclaimer: Not mine. All belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: Slash. Boy/Boy relationship. Ginny-bashing.

A.N.: Set after DH epilogue. Cannon compliant… sort of…

Never Forgotten

Harry knew that he had to do this. If he didn't he could never live with himself. As he walked down the path he had traced for so long he thought about what he would say. He turned the corner and stopped.

He took a deep breath and mentally shook himself. Blaise was dead he reminded himself. A year on and he still could be counted on to forget his lover was indeed dead and was not going to… well he was never going to do anything anymore was he? Harry sat down and slowly traced the name on the headstone '_Blaise Zabini'_. Oh, how he missed him.

"Hello you, it's me again. I bet you're really sick of me visiting you and never being able to stop talking…" he trailed off with a nervous chuckle. "Don't worry; you see I have a reason for visiting today. I've decided I'm going to stop being a coward and I'm going to tell you what happened that night and I'm also going to tell the Aurors. I'm sick of it Blaise, seriously. Just because she's ill, it doesn't give her the right to hurt you. Or anyone else. It's just not fair." He paused to take a breath. He stopped, remembering the circumstances in which his love was killed. Blaise was never supposed to die. He was never even meant to be in the house. But he was. Nothing could change that.

It had been Harry's daughter's 11th birthday. She had received her Hogwarts letter that morning and was over the moon at being able to join her brothers at the ancient castle that was one of the Wizarding World's most prestigious schools. This, although nobody knew it yet, was to be the last one she spent with her mother for a long time. Lily Luna Potter was a lovely, pretty young girl. She had thick flame red coloured hair just like her Grandma Lily and had the warmest, chocolate brown eyes like her Grandma Molly and an amazing personality. She was kind, caring and helpful, the complete opposite of her mother. Her mum Ginny was Harry's friend's little sister and ex-wife who had always been a bit dim. She was small, wiry and had fiery red coloured hair.

Once the last guest had gone home, Ginny rounded on Harry, shouting at him for some reason Harry didn't know. He guessed it was because he was gay and not with her. Then the next thing he knew she had pulled a knife out and had her wand trained on him.

She kept on sobbing over and over, "It's all your fault!"

Finally, after about twenty minutes she calmed down enough to tell Harry that she had always been jealous of Blaise. Of his good looks, his intelligence but most of all she was jealous of his relationship with Harry.

All of a sudden, the door opened and Blaise came in with Lily and the boys James Sirius Potter and Albus Severus Potter, they were laughing at some story that James had told them. Well, James was grinning and Lily was laughing, Blaise was smiling and Albus just looked bored. He was busy chatting in Parseltounge to his pet snake who was lounging on his shoulders about the merits of cursing James which he did, chasing his brother from the room.

It all happened so quickly! Harry, for about a minute, actually wondered if it had really happened.

Ginny spun around, with a mad look in her eyes ran forward, and stabbed Blaise right through the heart. His body fell backwards as if in slow motion and hit the ground with a thump as if in a movie.

Harry ran to his lover and checked for a pulse while trying to stop the bleeding. It was no use, Blaise died within minutes. Harry had been yelling for someone to floo for a Healer but Lily didn't move from watching her mother brake down.

Ginny was put in St Mungo's psychiatric ward for 6 months but was able to convince the Healers that she was fine, completely healthy and that she would let them know if she got worse again. Or had an "episode".

As for Harry, he could never bring himself to let go of the past. Dreaming of the time when his love was still alive. He sighed. He had been reliving that memory every time he slept, in his nightmares for the past year. He was sick of it. He wanted it to stop. He had made up his mind. He was going to tell the Aurors exactly what happened that night, this time leaving nothing out then come back and join Blaise in the Afterlife.

He sat up. It had become dark, he'd been talking longer than he realised.

'I'll never forget you.' He had promised Blaise as he was dying. He wasn't about to break his promise now. He missed him every minute of every day even when he visited the grave.

Harry sighed. "Goodbye my darling." He smiled slightly at his loves headstone. "Don't worry, I promise I'll be with you soon."

He stood up and started to walk away. Then he stopped, turned around, and whispered into the darkness the one thing he'd never admitted to anyone, not even his children.

"_I love__ you."_


End file.
